


Stardew Valley 30 day prompt challenge

by Nerds_of_Future_Past



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerds_of_Future_Past/pseuds/Nerds_of_Future_Past
Summary: It's Oriana's first harvest! But, her extreme lack of a green thumb has her concerned. Would they be any good? Or would they be like her last attempt at farming, which should never be discussed again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's 30 days, there will only be 15 writing pieces. I decided odd numbered days will be writing prompts, while even numbered days are going to be sketches.

The rooster’s crow startled me awake, causing me to nearly fall out of my small bed. I took a moment before slipping from the warmth of the sheets, begrudgingly getting dressed in faded jeans and a loose tank top. It’s not even a _week_ into living on this farm and I’m already over the honeymoon phase. Waking up at the crack of dawn just doesn’t suit me, especially since I’m out until 11 at night trying to keep up with all I’m expected to do. Between trying to put faces to names and trying to clean up the land Grandfather left, I have to attempt _farming_. Now, I had no business coming out here, I’m just going to royally embarrass myself. I have absolutely no clue what to do when it comes to flora. Every plant I have come into contact with has always ended up shriveled and beyond dead. The fact majority of my income is now heavily relying on crops has my stomach in knots. Though so far, I guess nothing has gone wrong. I followed some of the instructions from that one TV channel, but knowing me, I probably managed to screw something up.

Upon stepping outside my nerves started to get the better of me. I noticed a slight tremble in my hands when I picked up the basket that would carry whatever mangled crops I was going to pull out of the dirt. My stomach hurt and I was practically dragging my feet in the soil. _‘Are you serious right now Oriana? It is literally just some freaking parsnips… You’re nauseated over some freaking parsnips’_ I silently scolded myself. Shaking my head clear of the distracting thoughts, I made my way over to the small patch of cleared land that was designated for said parsnips. The leaves looked lush and green, which is a good sign, right? With a deep breath I carefully pulled on the stem of one of the plants, the rest of it dislodging with ease. It looked like what was on the package of seeds, disregarding the dirt. I repeated the process with the rest of the crops before washing them off in the pond. I set the basket on a stump nearby while I killed some time by chopping down some trees, waiting for Pierre’s to open. I was told in passing if I wanted to sell crops, I could go to him. By the time I actually made my way into town, I’m sporting a thin layer of sweat. Inside the store, I awkwardly presented the basket of parsnips to Pierre. Tucking some raven hair behind an ear, I did my best to sound confident in my work.

“My first set of crops… How do they look?” I faked a smile, meanwhile on the inside I wanted to swipe them off the counter before he would really inspect them. My mouth went dry when he picked up a parsnip, did a quick once over, before nodding to himself.

“They look great. I’ll take 10 of them. That profits you…” Pierre hummed to himself as he punched some numbers into a calculator, It sounded like… _Carmen_? After he finished, he slipped the small device to me to read “ 380g. Not bad for your first harvest, not bad at all.” I almost didn’t believe him, but then he carefully placed the coins in my hands. I earned those… My crops didn’t suck! Pierre then leaned on the counter, gesturing to the shelves directly behind me. “Now, I would imagine you need some more seeds to plant. If you have any questions I’ll be happy to answer them.” I nodded with actual confidence before turning on my heel to browse. Maybe I can actually be farmer after all.


End file.
